Ark 3 Episode 2 The color red
XxDensukexX: The events that took place on the Island of the GMAF, still rang throught tetsu’s mind. It was indeed a hard fought battle, though he couldn’t help but find himself surprised at the result. To beat a man like that? It took the three of us i.e Me, Donnie Yun, and Keyome Tasangi. We make a pretty solid team, though I doubt that miracle will ever occur again. Tetsu did recall all of his injuiries, and think for a moment. He took a meaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ass whoping. He must have been on adrenaline or something, because being able to walk after that was an xbox achievement worth at least 1 million Gamerscore. Maybe that would further Donnie’s determination to fight him as tetsu originally wanted. He’d look into that, though he doubted he could just walk into yun corp. He’d have to find him somehow, but in this city theres plenty of ways to find someone with the right connections. And with tetsu’s newfound popularity, the title “Supercop” was now an understatement. Video got out of Tetsu’s progress thorugh the tourney and when he got back to the KPD, he was treated like a war hero of somesort. People lifted him, fed him doughnuts out the ass, and congradulated him accordingly. The celebration ended when Briggs steped out however, with a black box in his hand. “Tetsu Ryoji. For reperesenting the KPD in the GMAF and making it to the finals, we’re premoting you, to Honrary Head Officer, right below my own status. Your now second in command of this KPD agency.” Briggs opend the box to reveal a badge and a medal of honor. Tetsu was shocked,and reached for it, but hesitated. He then pulled away and bowed to Briggs. “Thank you for the honor, but….I’d rather just be a detective, or just a head field agent of somesort. I wanna stay on the field as much as possible.” Briggs was indeed shocked, but he nodded. “Fine. At least accept the damn medal supercop” Briggs laughed as he spoke and tetsu shook his head and took the medal. He also recived a letter of recommendation to work in District 3 at the heart of the KPD. He’d hold on to this letter as it might serve him latter usage in the future. Everywhere tetsu went he was reciving props and congrats. His pay grade even upgraded (not that it needed to) and he gave a lot of money to the charities in district one, as he felt it was needed. After these events took place, it would be the current day of today. Tetsu would be up rather early meditating, and in his state of mind, where the feathers appeared, and he was able to talk to his mom again. “…Annnnd that’s pretty much why, Asami doesn’t lilke me meditating anymore” Tetsu scratched his head. Even in his concoious mind he’s quite the goofball. “Well….in her defense you left her for a week on a rooftop son, that’s…..kinda dumb” Tetsu’s mom smiled at him warmly. “Even in death your as supporting as ever hahaha!” Tetsu and his mom shared a laugh, but her spirit was fading away slowly. “I’m running out of chi! Oh no! dammit, why can’t I ever keep in contact with you for long….”Tetsu looked down in saddnes. His mother with her last strengths hugged him and wispred. “Your chi is not done growing my son. You’ve now obtained a higher awareness of whats around you. To complete this you must achived that which is rarely ever achived….The state….of nothing….” With that tetsu’s mom disapared, and he came back to reality on his roof top, in his meditative position. “The state of nothing?.....Huh?” Tetsu looked puzzled as he sat there for a minute, and used his inquisitive mine. He’d get a beep on his watch,and look at the contact. His pops HyonekoHyuuga: I hadn't the foggiest about the rest of the finals but happened but from what was buzzing around on the boat trip back was that no one won. Though....what could i tell? I was too stoned thanks to that idiot doctor at the tournament to make heads or tails of anything till i got home. The block on imports and health care was holding but it presented another problem. i didn't have my usual stream of sick people to consume. I needed something to devour but i couldn't just drop the embargo...the other chairmen needed to show her some respect or pay but what? "FUCK!" i pounded on the arm rest of my wheelchair denting it abit. I thought alittle before i got it. " I'll need a short press conference but... this should work. one for the many?" taking out my cell i called my PR for Takaichi medical. " Yoji? Hey you brilliant fat ass i need a quick favour. Yes all over the city, no....how am i to know that's your job just get me on the air for a few minutes!" I hung up, It'd take him a few to gather the crew and equipment but I'd have my price paid one way or the other. XxDensukexX: Tetsu’s watched beeped, and he answered. “Hey dad, whats cracka-lacking?” Ochigi quickly replied “Puase.” Tetsu laughed and rejoiced inside a bit that his dad had finally warmed up a bit and gained a better since of humor. Living in the city must be doing him some good socially. “anyway dad, whats the news?” Ochigi cleared his thoraot and got straight to the point. A trait that he’ll always have. “Well tetsu I just wanted to let you know, your suit is back at the base and at the ready to shoot thorugh the tunnels if needed. I made some modifications to it, and I’ve already put your new gear for your belt, and basic equip in your apartment room, as I took it upon myself to make a key an-“ “Wait WHAT?!” Tetsu was shocked at this news. “you can’t just have a key to my apartment, I have privacy you know! What if I’m changing or having time with Asami?!” Ochigi paused for a moment. Then spoke. “…..Tetsu, renember what I told you, your first time will come when she’s ready. Aslo renember the lesson with the banana and-“ “OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY LIKE REALLY!?” Tetsu shook his head in shame. His virginity was still obvious even while dating a bombshell like Asami. Ugh. Tis the life of the hero he assumed. “By the way tetsu…Hows your chi training going? Are you still seeing…..your mom?” Tetsu looked serious for a moment. “Yeah, but….I don’t have enough chi to sustain a very long conversation…and I’m getting tired of it. I train day in and day out, but my chi just isn’t enough…”. Ochigi paused. “Well…..your chi…we determined it falls under the light ailement right?” “yea why?” Ochigi’s words rang in tetsu’s head with this next sentence. “Well theres rumor of a Hadou that you could obtain…it’s a long shot though. Plus it sounds redundant. It’s called the-.” “Power of Nothingness…” Tetsu interrupted his dad reflecting back on what his mother hinted on. Tetsu’s insight was as sharp as ever at least. “Yes indeed. Mother must have hinted you, she always was one for riddles….anyway, Theres no real practioners of it around anymore as not many are as qouate unquote ‘”benevolent” enough to achive it at all. Theres one light Hadou practioner however who could fill you in but getting to him is difficult as no one really knows where he is…Names. Dr.Hideo. Sound familer?” Tetsu thought to himself. Hideo, Hideo…never heard of him. The names come up in a coulple of conversations at the KPD, but Tetsu never fully looked into it enough about the situation. “I’ve no clue. I’ll ask around.” “Well you do that. By the way, were you meditating? You sound kinda drowsy. I don’t want Chi-Chi to kick your tale son” Ochigi luaged at his goku and chi chi reference as tetsu facepalmed himself, and walked back into the building. Saddly he was right. After the last incident, Asami is pretty against Tetsu’s meditation habbits. He’d make his way back to the room. Asami told him once she was done shopping she’d stop by. He’d hope she’d be there, so he could ask about her about this hideo guys. She was tied to the most powerful Yakuza clan in the city so of course that name must have floated around somewhere. Someone knew something. He’d arrive at his room and open his door hoping to see Asami there. Yule: Asami would have gotten done shopping and then headed up to Tetsu’s apartment. She tried the door but it was locked so he must have been out.. Which probably meant he was meditating. That boy meditated more than Buddha. She rolled her eyes and then pulled her lock picking kit from her purse. As she set her bags on the ground she kneeled down and started to pick the lock. It literally took her all of two seconds. She learned to lock pick at a young age and could pick almost any lock. She would then go in and set her bags down in his room and then go back and sit at his desk. She spun in his chair until he came in. Asami heard a key in the door and she turned the chair so the back was facing the door and then she brought her legs to her chest. She was going to hide until he realized she was there. Which…would literally happen in seconds. She stifled a giggled and then rested her chin on her knees. XxDensukexX: Tetsu would walk in, and almost as soon as he did, he would hear a feint giggling laughter. He sighed. Of course it was Asami. He didn’t know anyone else who laughed as cutely as that. He’d then esily pinpoint her location, which was under his mahongony desk. In a peter parker like fashion, he grappled the chair using his grappling hook and pulled it away form the desk, and then crossed his arms walking over twords her and leaning down to look at her, inchies away from her face. “Hello to you to today. Did you enjoy your time out?” He would listen to Asami’s reply and show great interest in what she had to say. He’d then proceed to pull her by her hand and stand her up, only to wrap his arms around her lower back quite close to her butt, only to ask her when she was done talking. “Say uh. I don’t wanna seem nit pickey but I’m working on something huge and I need your help. Do you happen to know a…” Tetsu hesitated to renember the mans name.” Hideo. Dr.Hideo. Does that name ring any kind of bells for you babe?” Tetsu would then raise an eyebrow, showing he was genrally serious about this. Yule: Asami would look up at him and smile. “Well hey there handsome. I had a wonderful day out. Were you out meditating….again.” She gave him a look and then smiled. She stand up when he pulled her up and then give him a hug when he wrapped his arms around her. She pulled back from the hug when he asked his next question. “Sure anything babe, what’s up?” She’d look up into his eyes and then listen to his question. After he was done and she saw his eyebrow raise she would laugh a little. “Do I know a Dr. Hideo? Yeah I do…He’s my godfather. Why do you want to know who is though? Did something happen with KPD?” She looked up at him as she got a little panicked. She couldn’t let anything happen to him. He had done so much for her. Pallas: -Donnie and the pink haired woman laid in his 1000 dollar bed of memory foam with silk covered blankets after their moment together. Both completely nude under the covers and she is knocked out from the exciting night. Donnie is wide awake. He is looking up at the ceiling with his arm wrapped around her, keeping her close. He thinks to himself-'Did...Did we really just do this?'-He scratches his mohawk with his free hand and continues to think-'WHat the hell came over me. It's...It's like I lost control of myself and something else just took over.'-(Foreshadowment of the Z-Beast Serum. Refer to WIki for more info.)He looked down at her as she slept peacefully with her head on his chest.-'Can't say I didn't enjoy it. It was amazing...but why do I feel like it may have been a mistake?'-He shakes his head a bit to get these thoughts out of his mind. Afterwords he tries to slowly get out of the bed without waking her. He rested her head on a pillow as he stood up straight out of the bed. He smiled a bit at the sight of her laying there peacefully. He thinks to himself-'Funny...alls I wanted was a woman to do this eact same thing with...just never thought it was gunna be with a woman who I didn't even know the name of..."-The smile soon disappeared and he went to go get some clothes on. He goes into his drawer and just grabs a pair of briefs and slips the on over his body. After he gets dressed enough, he begins to walk downstairs. Going into the secret basement he has to enter a code to open the door. After he does this the door opens up and it leads into a tech like area. He walks in and sees what he called "The Hall of Suits." This is where he worked and created all of his newer NanoSuits. Years of work are in visual positions along with his vintage vehicles and work equiptment. As he walks in and looks at his NanoSuits, Aflfred's voice comes through the basement Intercoms saying-"Good Evening Sir, what may you be interested to do tonight?'"-Donnie walks around al the suits and looks at all of them in a deep thought. He then says-"I think I am going to take the N-7 out for a spin."-Soon after, Alfred's voice replies-"The N-7 has been ready to go for the last few days now. It was the most difficult to finish since it is the only one of the suits made to have a Outer Atmosphere Life Support System. Do you think it will keep you from freexing in the sky?"-Donnie chuckles a bit and says-"There is more technology in this one NanoSuit then there is in those fucking space shuttles that the government creates. Those rookies....Let's suit up."-Donnie then stands on the middle of what looks to be a metal circle and raises his hands out like a Jesus Christ pose. Then metal arms come out of the ceiling and grab pieces of the Suit and begin to warp them onto DOnnie's body. The chest plate connects, then the arms, afterword the legs comes to connect and screw into place. Finally out of the chest plate, the helmet spins upward and clanks across his face. After this process, a bright blue light comes of the backplate and out of the helmet to show activation. Donnie steps of the metal circle and walks around to feel the suit and he says-"Hell yeah. This came out perfect. Time to test it out."-He took ten steps into the garage area and while he did this, Alfred openned the roof for Donnie to fly out of. Alfred says to Donnie-"Good luck sir. Do come back in one peace."-Donnie laughs a bit and then activates the jet propoltion system within the NanoSuit and shoots up into the sky. The Plasma Energy coming out of his palms and the bottoms of his feet send him rocketing into the sky like a missile. He move at 5 miles per second(Refer to Wiki on NanoSuit abilities) as his body looked lie a blur in the sky. He looked at the altitude and asked Alfred-"Whats the record for highest aircraft altitude?"-Then a few seconds later Alfred replies with-"The highest altitude obtained by a manned aeroplane is 111,996m or 367,441 feet. Are you trying to reach space on the first try sir?"-Donnie smircked under the mask and said-"Hell yea I am..."-And then the NanoSuit blasted off into the sky. Soon after the conversation with Alfred, DOnnie reached 122km or 76miles from the Earth's surface. This is what Nasa calls "The re-entry zone." Donnie would hate to go to far and be floating out to space. When he reached the re-entry zone, he stops the jets and uses them to float in place. He looked out to the horizon and took it all in. All the stars and black void that he saw with his own eyes. There is nothing comparable. He even turned around to look at the Earth. His eyes widened as he was speechless. There's one thing to see pictures but to actually see it with your own eyes, is amazing. Donnie said to Alfred-"I know you aren't human...but are you seeing what I am Alfed?"-A few moments later Alfred would reply with-"Of course Sir."-Donnie would then just float their in the outer atmosphere of the planet he called home, hoping that the life suppost system would hold up for him while he stayed there.- XxDensukexX: “It’s just some business. I was wondering about it because I heard at the KPD-…“Tetsu paused for a moment and thought to himself. The KPD….he was just promoted meaning he had access to more file than he did before. He could actually do some Intel digging himself concerning the entire location of Dr. Hideo’s location. “Asami, you gave me the best idea ever! Thanks baby girl!” Tetsu would grab her by her arms, and press his lips to hers, and if she’d let him, tongue kiss her very briefly, but in a strong and quick passionate manor that would leave her surprised. Once done, he’d then leap to the window, and hop out, shooting his grappling hook as quickly as he leaped, and began swinging through district 2 like spider man, picking up speed, and traveling through the city at at least 50 miles per hour. The wind blowing through his hair, with a glint of light in his eyes. As he neared the building he realized he needed to call his dad and ask him to look up the info he was about to gain. Arriving close to the dismount station of the KPD he’d swing once more and then front flip on to the top of an eighteen wheeler moving. He’d ride the thing for about 3 seconds, before leaping to the nearest light pole, and swinging around it like a gymnastic pole swinger, and dismounting on the ground. As usual the man drops about 35 feet from the sky using parkur skills and rolling, and still remains able to rub at a break neck pace. Tetsu bust into the doors of the kpd. Little did he know, or care about, the ladies of the KPD had grown quite fond of Tetsu as they always had been. Busting down the doors wearing noting but a conveniently tight wife beater, and a pair of jeans that had rips at the edges of them, with a classic pair of sandals. He’d then start to walk towards the back, moving rather quickly and in a hurry, as he held his watch up to his mouth and began to speak. “Dad, no time for small talk, I need you to research and file everything you can muster on Dr.Hideo asap. I’m going to find this man as soon as possible.” Ochigi replied in haste “On it, I’ve saved in the favorites, but what’s the rush?” Tetsu paused and spoke once again arriving into the computer room. He let the eye reader read his eye structure and his fingerprint, and then he placed his electronic badge into the computer dismount and then watched the screen load up and said “Because if I do this, we’ll get to see mom again. That’s all the reason I need right now.” Pallas: -Donnie floated in space for a few minutes and then Alfred's voice came through the speaker and said-"Sir, will you be in space all night or shall I tell the pink haired woman of your departure?"-Donnie grumbled a bit and replied to him-"Fine fine...I'm coming back down."-He then turned his body to where his head is facing the earth and activates the jet system from his palms and feet. His body begins to shoot back down to the Earth faster than he was going coming up. The pull of the Earth's gravity almost doubles his speed as he yells out in excitement-"WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOO! FUCK YEAH!"-His body fell from the sky as he sees the city coming into view betweeen the clouds.-"Ok Alfred...let's see what this baby can handle."-He puts his hands net to his legs to become a perfectly straight line as his speed picked up even more. His body comes out of the clouds and to the people it looked like a missile coming down from the heavens. Some of the people down on the street look up into the sky and ask-"What...What is that in the sky!?""Is that a missile!?""Oh my god we are going to die!?!?"-As this happened, DOnnie's body came down and was now only a mile away from the City. The people still rant on in fear-"As if things couldnt get any worse!? First the hospitals and now this!!!"-As the image of DOnnie got closer he smiled at the sight of his city, not knowing they thought he was an enemy. Donnie came close to the City and landed on the main streets of KasaiHana as all the people looked in fear. His helmet slowly opened up to reveal his face as the people seemed to be calmed down by actually seeing the person behind the suit. They stil had no idea who he was and stayed hidden behind anything they could find. He looked at al the people and it seemed like they were sick. SOmething wasn't right. Alfred's voice then came through the earpiece and said-"Sir you may want to hear this."-Alfred then put the recording of what Neko, the woman he fought at the tournament had to say. Donnie's anger began to rise as the fangs in his mouth peered through his lips.-"I know I should have just killed the fuckin bitch at the tournament. That's the last fuckin time I listen to a kid....Alfred...Get The Destroyer ready..."-Alfred's voice then replied back in shock-"The destroyer!? Why on Earth would you want to use that Suit!? You beat her without one to begin with, why would you want all that power for such a weak woman!?"-The helmet then wrapped around his head as he blasted off into the air and he said-"Because I'm not just going to rid this world of her terrible presence....the whole fucking Chi Tori..."-He then flew back to the Garage where "The Hall of Suits" was waiting for him. ALfred's voice came to try and plee with him again-"Sir do you know what you are doing!? You cannot drive this attention to yourself! Think of the goals you have now! Think of Deadshot! And everything he told you! This is what the OLD you would do...not the NEW You."-Donnie then yelled out in anger-"And what would you have me do!? Bow down to that fucking bitch!? Fuck that!"-Alfred then said-"No...I'd have you call her on what she is doing. Yun Corp is doing great in weapons development. What if we put our efforts into helping the people....medically?"-Donnie thought about it for a moment.-"What would I need in the medicine game? That's what Chi Tori has...If I cam going to be Chairman of Soramaru I can't go against the code."-Alfred:"Code is what Danchou followed. SOmetimes breaking the code creates better oportunity. You care about this City in your own twisted way...Now use it to finally cut the evil ones out."-Donnie thought about it even more. COuld something like this be done? Donnie raised his head and said to Alfred-"Fine. I won't kill the bitch. But you better be right on this one Al. Get me the Kings NanoSuit. It seems rather fitting for this moment."-Alfred was happy with the responce and quickly got to the process of grabbing the N-7 NanoSuit off of his body and Putting on the Kings NanoSuit. The Kings NanoSuit was an overall upgraded form of the NanoSuit. A close second in power compared to The Destroyer NanoSuit. After the Kings NanoSuit was put on, Donnie quickly flew out of the Garage and headed into the direction of the City-"Alfred...find me a Neko."-A few minutes later Alfred came back and says-"Neko, Chairmen of the Chi Tori. Satalites over the City would put her best bet at being in her office."-Alfred then uses the computer database and located where that is and gives Donnie the location on his head screen.(Refer to NanoSuit portion of Bio if you have questions for how this is done.) Donnie would reach the office in a matter of minutes at the speed he is flying at.- HyonekoHyuuga: I sighed...knowing that the response wouldn't be well taken by what i had just said. Honestly i didn't care...without the respect and backing of the other clans I'd be dead or on the run soon enough. I sat at my desk just waiting...something told me one of them would pop up soon enough. "Well what do you know..." my computer screen pinged that something was comming fast towards my office building. " Wonder who that is? well there is only 2 real options....Tetsu or deadshot. Bah like i can't guess it has to be deadshot. same thing he did at the begining of the tournament." I focused and formed my armour mode and took out my collapsable N7 sniper rifle and layed it on the desk infront of me keeping the muzzle focused on the center of the door. "heh if it really is him i doubt this will even stop that monster." XxdensukexX:Tetsu heard the announcement over the T.V screens in the office. The KPD were at static about it but Tetsu didn’t really care at this point. This was a Yakuza matter, and though he was dating one at the time, he was not actually concerned with their affairs. Or the hospitals for that matter. When you’ve been swideling money form the government and building high tech gear and bio technology, and have a dad that’s putting it to good use, you honestly grow to care less. He was certain Keyome or Donnie would handle it with care. Tetsu continued to look into the data files form the KPD as his dad spoke. “Well according to popular files, Hideo was a KPD officer for quite sometime. I’ve actually read up on some of his research involving human modification and what not. It’s quite impressive though sadly I do think some of these methods I may have used myself in your training when you were younger”. Tetsu perked up “So I’m a human mod?” “Well…” Ochigi replied. “Techincially you’ve been “trained’ to be what you are, but by legal standards I’m not supposed to strap weights to you, throw you In a water tank to train either so. Since your KPD how about letting me plead the fifth here.” Tetsu laughed. He’d never arrest his dad. Though hearing this news kind of made tetsu look at himself differently and renenmber the comercials keyome’s Kagemaru clan posted about human mods. He was trying to leagalize it. Thinking this over tetsu came across, Hideo’s file in the KPD. “Ah dad I got something.” “Alright shoot, and I’ll tell you what I’ve got”. Ochigi answered. “It says here that he was high KPD officer and quite skilled in the marital arts, at one point he was literally unbatilbe in all forms of fighting, but was mainly a praciticoner in all things Kung Fu. His mastery of chi was quite great too as he could use it for massive physical enhancments, and had an affliaton for very big guns.” Tetsu shook his head in approval. “Not bad. Guy sounds legit. The address and info is a mystery though. Says here, he was hording Adamantium and various other metals, Minus Ragnainium of course.” “I made sure of that myself.” Ochigi fixes his glasses. “You won’t find Ragnite anywhwere eles I assure you but concerninig his location, It says here, that in old new York there lies tales of a man who slays the zombie beings known as “Dans”. Mutanant like creatures of various origins, none of which are really confirmed. Now that seems far fetched, but cameras have cought glimpse of the man. Theres pictures but I can’t acces them.” “Allow me.” Tetsu interrupted, as he recived the link form his dad, and with a few key strokes, in rapid sucession he has at least 6 or 7 pictures pulled up form the outskirts of old newyork of a man with a very tall and muscular stature. His face is concealed well though, so theres really no way to tell. “It says here that he is a government wanted man, and has been hunted for years. The fact of the matter is no one knows where he is though, but…”. Tetsu thought interrupted again. “It makes sense. Where else would be the perfect hiding spot, better than a mutant infested land no man would ever set foot in. Event he government won’t purify that place like they were supposed to. The pieces fit. A place to hide himself, and his equipment.” Tetsu shuts down the computer and then pulls his badge out and slips it back into his pocket. He then exits the KPD station and speaks into his watch. “Well dad, I’m gonna have to head to old new York for my final piece of training. He’s the one I need to speak to this time around….” Tetsu looked down. He was going to call Asami right after and tell her the news so she wouldn’t be shocked or mad later down the road. “Be careful Tetsu…the radiation there is immeasureable. One Scratch from those things and you could become contaiminated eisly.” Tetsu smiled as he knew what that meant. He then spoke words he’d never though he’d say for a while. “Well then…..Lets see how good these demons are in the face of god then shall we?” And with a quick wisp of this grapple watch tetsu sped back twords his apartment building to suit up his gear, and get ready to head out. His next destination. Old New York. Pallas: -As he got to the office building he landed across the street from the building. Alfred's voice came up and said-"Heat signature shows someone inside the building. Proceed with caution."-DOnnie smirked and said-"No problem."-He then put his hand forward with his palm facing the floor. Then an Electro Magnetic Pulse surged through his palm. It spread 500 miles out as every piece of electricity shut off.(Refer to the NanoSuit Wiki) The streets and buildings would go completely black.(If her weapon has any electrical system such as sights, lasers, etc. They too would shut down from the EMP. I don't know if her armour has any electricity in it but if it does I would believe an EMP of this size has an effect. I don't know much about the EVO.) After creating an EMP he changes his helmet sights wo a night vision with heat seeking technology. This kind of sight is known simply as an Inferred. It clearly points out heat which surrounds a persons body and leaves everything else dormant. The darkness of his suit within the darkness of the streets would also make him like a ghost and unseen to the naked eye. He then raised his palm to the door that leads to the office and fires a small energy blast in the attempt to blow it open. If the energy blast hit, the door would be completely destroyed and this would create a hole big enough for him to fit the Kings NanoSuit through. He slowlly begins to walk inside the office to meet her. In the darkness of the office he says to her-"So you think you deserve the respect of the Yakuza?"-He then tries to keep himself hidden in the shadows waiting to hear her reply.- HyonekoHyuuga: Neko's eyes would widen as she heard the boom and crackle as her front door was blown open and everything shut down. I waited a few seconds to hear my office door being blown to peices. "Well hello there and yes i do think i should get some recognition. Gos knows you all have forgotten what i do to help the city and how getting on my wrong side prove ill to you." The emp left the surface of my armour crackling with short little arks of electricity. I saw that my micromachines where picking up a computerized system close by hell even moving. Which was good, even in this darkness i could get a sense on where he was. I looked at my rifle...the aiming sync was busted but it could still fire. I acted on that by aiming at the signature my micromachines picked up and fired once. If it hit I'd hear the satisfiying crunche of the .50 cal bullet peircing the first layers of the suit. "So what brings you here? XxdensukexX:Tetsu made it to his apartment building on time as planned. Of course he made it by grapple shooting but hey, whatever works for the kid who can’t drive right? Tetsu arrivied in his apartment building and suited up, grabbing his utility belt, pressure shoes, and back pack with martial arts gear inside of it and bandages, along with a first aid kit, curtosiy of his girlfriend of course. Once he had all of his stuff, he then sliped on the special gravity suit needed to wear the Dark God armor. Once it was on he put his regular clothes over it, and then looked around outside. It was quite dark. Darker than he expected. But perfect for the moment. He then pushed a button on his watched and threw his book bag at least 30 feet in the air above him while he jumped from the window ledge in a free fall, and as quick as he leaped from the window, the suit would be making it’s way thorugh the tunnels of district 2, and arrive at the nearest manhole near tetsu’s location. Once there it would erupt form the manhole and pieces of the armor would start to sourround tetsu’s body and being, covering the smallest parts of his body to the major parts with the unbreakable Ragnainium armor. Once fully suited tetsu would cross his arms and ball up his legs and 3 feet from the ground deploy his boot air thrusters and hover for a second, and then shoot off yet again, up towards his descending book bag. He’d shoot straight into the sky and watch as the S.M.A.R.T tech helmet gave coordinates to old new York and a screen with his fathers image appeared on his side view. Tetsu kept eye on the monitoring of his suit, and nodded. “The suit feels pretty good. A lot better. New mods dad?” Tetsu exclaimed. “Mhm. Theres a good many little features that have been added. Defensive of course. I trust you can handle all the offenseive manouvers yourself?” Tetsu nodded in approval. He had some new toys In his belt even he wasn’t aware of yet. He then truned his head twords the coordinates, and then with a loud “BOOM” Erupted at the speed of Mach 2, thorugh the city, moving faster than he normally could before in the suit. “WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!” Tetsu would yell the entire way, as he flew. Unbeknownst to him this wasn’t even his maximum speed, but he was impressed at the usage of his fathers free time indeed. He headed for Old New York and at a good pace one might add, he’d be there in no time at all. Saddly tetsu’s speed could probably be picked up on by any machine in the vincinity and it would be no problem to hear the loud booming woosh that erupted thorugh the city. His guard up as usual he proceeds accordingly. Pallas: -As he stands in the office the gun is fired at his armor. Knowing just how strong the armor is because of the Vibranium and Carbonadium miture, he remains still. The bullet would crash against the metal and condense like a soda can. he raises his right hand and brushes off the armor as if a mark was left, just to show how confident he is with the "Worlds best weapon." He leans against a wall with one leg kick standed on the wall as if he didn't have a care in the world. He says to her-"But you really haven't. We all get work to do evenly around this entire City. You aren't fucking special. So why don't you cut the temper tantrum and do your fucking elected job."-He then makes his way for the hole that was created and says to her.-"And if you keep this game up...I will have no problem in killing you. I've already showe you once that I can kill you. Remember who took that leg from you...Donnie...Yun..."-He then walks outside of the hole and if uninteruppted he would fly off, headed into the direction of the garage.- HyonekoHyuuga: "Awww a ghostie comeing back from the past to haunt me? You used to be abit more diplomatic.... no offer thrown at me just a do it or die? what would the public say? An innocent woman butchered and the hospitals forced to open after a genocide? You'll have the entire city if not more after you. But knowing that you'd accept it mr 'deadshot'. Elected? lol my ass i was born to this, if i wasn't the leader of this I'd be the supplier to who was." I said nothing more. i knew his type...dead set in his ways, people had to beg with him to change his mind and he favoured his fist then words. Foolish in my mind but it was the type that women of a lesser mind would faun over. I found myself smiling at his threat, i got killed once so doing it again just kind of took the fear of it away. if i died I'd be doing it on my terms because I'd be dying to hold up my own standards. I waited to see if he turned around and opened negotiations. Pallas: -He stopped at hearing what she said. She sounded foolish to say the least. He didn't turn around but his voice can still be clearly heard.-"You are nowhere near innocent. And your threat of the city coming after me is pointless...seeing is how my weapons can destroy the city if I wanted too. But the reason I don't negotiate with you is because you do not deserve it. We all have a role to play in the Yakuza System. Yes, you are medicine and you do control the hospitals but we all control something in this City. You are the worst kind of person around. Even I had limits to the people I would kill. You let the sick...children...adults...the old...all die....because you don't have respect. Respect is earned not given. And with this little temper tantrum of yours...the only thing I want to give you is death. But because I am now a Chairman...I have to think about the other Clans and no longer just myself. Maybe you should look in the mirror and remember that."-After saying all that he blasts off into the sky and heads back to his garage.- HyonekoHyuuga: I heard his footsteps lwalking away and the sound of his suit taking off into the air. I'd hit a button under my desk and turned on the back up power. Disengaging my armour i picked up my cell phone and called one of my sector managers. "I doubt this will do any good but unlock the hold on sectors 2 though 4. YES i know their workload will be hard but it'll be a show of good favour...and maybe an exaple to follow. If they think my price was paid then the rest will follow." I hung up and rolled my way over to my bed. I needed to rest the virus had gotten restless it called for me to consume like a dog barking to be let out. Feed....feed....feed..FEED! was all my thoughts were coming to now. If i didn't soon..well there were manythings that could come from that. I hauled myself into bed and closed my eyes sorely missing my leg and mobility. But for now i had to rest and focus on being in control. Category:ARK 3